Harry Potter and the Magical War
by krytos
Summary: Harry gets a letter from one Daphne Greengrass, to meet her at Hogwarts. From Daphne Greengrass Harry finds out about his family, his rights, and who his real friends are. The future for one Harry James Potter is filled with Darks Lords, cunning politicians, and people that just want to kill him. In order for him to survive he must stay one step ahead of his adversaries.
1. Lordships

**Chapter One: Lords and Lordship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and this is merely a fanfiction piece written by an amateur writer. **

Harry Potter was currently standing inside an empty classroom, it was currently midnight. Lots of things were going threw his head, from the upcoming Triwizard tournament to the dream he had about Voldemort from the summer. His thoughts were dropped as the door to the classroom clicked open and a young witch entered.

She was about quite tall almost as tall as harry, with blond hair and aqua blue eyes. Her body was quite pleasing, at least thats what Harry could make out seeing that the said girl was wearing black school robes and a long skirt that went down to her knee. She had a smirk on her tanned face as she faced Harry, and with a swirl of her wand that was in her right hand she closed the door behind her and with another swirl the door clicked as if it was locking itself.

"Greengrass" Harry said in a low tired tone, not showing any emotion.

"Harry Potter" said one fully awake Daphne Greengrass with hint of unpleasing tone in her beautiful voice, as she put a hand on her long blond hair.

"Don't you think you should get to the point, you are the one who asked me to meat you here" Harry said in a tone of annoyance as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was referring to the letter Daphne Greengrass send to him during the summer asking him, rather begging, to meet her at the

empty charms classroom at midnight today. In the letter she also expressed the need for this letter to be kept secret. Harry not knowing why he did it, agreed to meet her at the beginning of the school year.

"Okay Harry, I will get to the point, but you have to promise me that you will listen to me for the time being" Daphne said with a serious look in her place.

Harry not caring and wanting to go to bed soon agreed again to her demands. After he agreed Daphne smiled at him, a beautiful smile he might add.

After a few seconds of staring at each other Daphne finally spoke "What do you know about feudalism Potter"

"Are you here to give me a history lesson?" Harry asked, but looking at Daphne's expression he continued "Well I'm not sure but I think its about the entire Lord and Vessel thing, but what does that have to do with anything, I mean today in the muggle world Lords don't have any vessels and they don't have any power, all they have is a title and a lot of money"

"This shows you how misinformed you are of the magical world. Lords and vessels do exist Harry, that is one of the things Dumbledore kept from you with the help of the Weasley's."

"You expect me to believe that, why should I believe you anyway, heck I don't even know I am here with a slimy Slytherin"

"Potter, you are very thick you know, I was there when I heard Weasley tell you that Slytherin house was filled with dark wizards. I was also there when I heard Molly Weasley mutter platform nine and three quarters. Do you know how suspicious that is for a pureblood family to say those words. I bet Weasley also told you that all the Potter's were in Gryffindor house"

Harry was astound at what she knew, some of the things he had to admit made sense, he always used to wonder why Molly Weasley muttered the platform number and what his life would be like if he was a Slytherin. Harry nodded at Daphne's question, and that gave to cue for the girl to continue what she was saying.

"All the Potter's were not in Gryffindor as every light wizard believes, 400 years ago the Potter's were sorted into Slytherin house, and about 800 years ago a Dark Lord ruled Magical France and Magical England, and his name was Alexander Julius Potter, of course he ruled for about 26 years before he was killed by a disease. I have a another question have you ever read up on the Potter family?" When she saw a nodded from Harry's head she continued "You didn't find anything did you?" another nodded came from his direction.

"You didn't find anything because the Hogwarts library had books removed from it, anything related to Clans and Families have been removed as well as anything to do with politics by of course Dumbledore" She concluded.

Harry believed her for some reason, he didn't know why but he did. "Okay why would Dumbledore keep anything from me?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why the Dark Lord came to kill you that night?" Daphne asked.

"I asked Dumbledore, but he didn't tell me anything" Harry answered as he got pissed with the headmaster, every minute he spend here seemed to make his anger for the old man grow.

"There was a Prophesy about you Harry, though I don't know the contents of the Prophesy" She said.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked, getting angry at himself for his past ignorance.

"To explain that we have to go back to Feudalism, you have the idea of it, even though you don't know all the details" Daphne said with a smile seeing that Harry started to believe her.

"Harry, the Potter's are Lords and are from Wizarding aristocracy, they have gotten lordship 900 years ago from King Richard the Lionheart himself" She said excitedly, which puzzled Harry.

"I am a Lord or something than" Harry asked, cursing himself again for his past years of ignorance, he thought he was just rich because his parents had high paying jobs or something.

"No you are not a Lord now, you can will become Lord at your fifteenth birthday as you are the last of the Potter Heirs. Let me tell you being a pureblood or at least a half blood gets you high places in Wizarding society, but to be a Lord that comes with a lot of Power" Seeing Harry's question mark face she explained "You as a Lord will get a seat in the Wizarding court and in the ruling body of the Ministry, not to mention you will have a office at the ministry" She finished, with a pleased look when she saw Harry's understanding face.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Daphne smiled as she answered "The Greengrass family are a vessel of the Potter's when my family swore an oath during the sixteen hundreds. Your parents and my parents were also friends and my family is currently watching the Potter stocks and Political votes because your parents wanted them to. Of course they wanted to go get you from the muggles but the problem with that was you were placed there by Dumbledore and the ministry agreed to it, you got to realize that Dumbledore held a lot of power than. Not to mention Dumbledore made the property information disappear"

"From what I heard from my parents he wanted the control of the Potter finances and their votes, but many pureblood families went up against it including the Malfoy's, because they feared Dumbledore's increased political power. My father wanted to get you earlier but he didn't want to attract Dumbledore's attention" She concluded as she placed her hands inside her robe pockets and took out a picture.

Harry looked at the picture held in Daphne's left hand. The picture had two young couples, a black haired boy looking like Harry but more older and maturer and by his side was a young women with green pupils and blood red hair. Next to them was another couple a young women with long blond hair and ice cold blue pupils and next to her stood a tall tanned man with brown hair and strong built. What harry saw at the bottom of the picture amazed him. There was a crib with two babies, one had black hair and green eyes and the other a tanned girl with blond hair tied back as a ponytail. Harry was amazed to see the two babies cuddling with each other.

"Look Harry its getting late and I will talk to you tomorrow" She said as she took back the picture from Harry's sight of view and placed it in her pockets again.

She went towards the door and with a flick of her wand the door clicked open. She turned around and looked at Harry's confused face. 'He is confused because of the picture I showed him probably'

"Harry you must be guessing if there is something between us?" she was not surprised when she saw a nod "Well too bad I wont tell you today, come back to this room tomorrow" She took a few steps as she said this. But again she turned around, facing Harry once more.

"Good Night Potter"

"You too Greengrass"

Harry stared at her back as she walked down the corridor, till he couldn't see her anymore. With a sigh he made his way out of the room and walked towards Gryffindor common room.

"Tonight is going to be a long night" He said quietly to himself as he thought about all the things he learned.

**A/N: I'm not a good story writer, hell I suck at writing but I think I have some good ideas. People have been asking me to repost this story because they really enjoyed it. It's one of my original stories (obviously Harry Potter itself is owned by J.K. Rowling). Anyways I stepped away from fanfiction but I decided to come back. I will be updating this story hopefully every week so keep an eye out. **

**Also, people have been requesting a forum for harry potter fanfiction. A friend of mine set one of up for everybody. Check it out at **

**There is a link to the website on my fanficiton profile. Also the old xadro forum is still up and contains some good stories if youre interested but I will be active on the new one.. which is once again **

**Thanks for the support everyone! **


	2. Daphne and Astoria

**Chapter 2: Wizard Society **

Harry was once again back to the place where Daphne had asked him to meet. This time he came early and calmly waited for the blond girl to arrive. She did after a few minutes but this time she wasn't alone. There was another girl who followed her inside and this girl looked like a younger version of Daphne but instead of blonde hair and blue pupils, she had brunette hair light green pupils.

"Potter" Daphne made her presence known.

"Greengrass" replied Harry with a nod towards her and the new guest.

"I want to introduce you to my younger sister, Astoria Greengrass" Daphne spoke calmly as the girl beside her started walking up to Harry.

Before Harry could do anything, the brunnette girl embraced him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled as she took in his scent and as her hands explored his lower abs. Harry was surprised and slowly took a step back, which caused the brunette to look back at Daphne with a questioning gaze.

"He doesn't know yet Astoria so please get off him before he gets scared away" Daphne said to her sister. Harry wanted to object, he was in fact a true Gryffindor and he wasn't scared of two girls in an empty classroom.

"Okay! Someone please fill me in because it seems like I'm missing something or rather a lot of things." Harry exclaimed glaring at Daphne.

"Okay, how do I explain this?" Daphne was busy thinking before she snapped and just muttered, "We're engaged."

"Wait, what?"

"You, Daphne, and I are engaged to be married once you come of age Harry" Astoria replied as if it was obvious and simple.

"Okay, I don't believe you. Show me some evidence if anything." Harry thought he sounded stupid.

Daphne handed him a document with a knowing look on her face. The document was a scroll that was bound by a nice ribbon. Harry ripped the ribbon and opened the scroll in order to begin reading.

_The following is a marriage control set forth by Lord Potter and Lord Greengrass. The contract will only go in motion if House Potter only has one heir and no surviving blood relatives. The contract motions the House of Greengrass to marry of all of their daughters to the heir in order to guarantee offsprings. _

_As magic has detected, the current heir of Potter, Mr. Hadrian James Potter is the only remaining Potter. House Greengrass has two daughters, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass, hence the contract must be fulfilled. _

_Heir Potter will wed the two misses from House Greengrass in one year after he come of age. The Greengrass daughters must fulfill the obligations of this contract by giving him at least one male heir. _

_Magically sealed. Failure to comply will cause great punishment for both parties involved. _

Harry couldn't believe the contract but once he touched it something within him just woke up. The contract was magical and he felt a rush inside of his head which seemed to have been caused by magic itself. It made his hands warm as he was holding the contract and deep down he knew he could trust it.

Harry just looked at the contract and then towards the two girls. He stared blankly at the contract for another minute before he nodded, accepting the inevitable.

"So, where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"We go higher my dear betrothed. We strive for more and we make sure you get the education that a true lord deserves." Daphne answered. Her sister cut her off as she said, "We also stand by your side and give you guidance and support no matter what" she ended by winking at Harry.

"Can you tell me more about my family?" Harry asked again. He was really curious about his heritage because from all he had gone through it seemed like his family had a lot of history.

Daphne nodded, "Potters are wealthy, rich, and born powerful. Some of the most successful ones include Richard Potter who won helped the British win the first magical war between France and England. There was also Elizabeth the first, who was a squib that married the muggle royalty line. I think one that you might want to hear about would be Lawerence Potter, who went to become Minister of Magic and had international fame due to winning the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry nodded after taking in all the new information. Although someone had rigged the tournament, Harry still had to take part in at. He realized that he couldn't do anything to get out of it but if he were to compete then he would make sure he had won it. Harry was tired for underachieving, for always doing the minimum just to make sure he remained where he was and never fell off, although this kept him from excelling as well. This mentality might have been caused by the Dursley's and their stupid mind games but he promised himself he would make sure he fixed it.

"It's getting late" said Daphne, breaking Harry's train of thought. Harry looked at his wrist and realized it was almost midnight.

"Alright so what do we do? I mean according to the contract we are suppose to get married and also I'm suppose to learn about my lordship" Harry asked.

"Well, we will have to train you for the upcoming tournament and also give you some lessons on wizarding society. How about you, me and Astoria meet here every day for the next week or so for some lessons on history. We can also get to know each other better and maybe practice some spells and charms in order to better prepare you. Some of the champions from the other schools are pretty skilled, like Krum and Delacour" Daphne replied.

"That sounds good to me, what about you Astoria?" Harry asked wanting to get the young girls input on the matter.

"No problem here cutie" Astoria replied, making her older sister roll her eyes.

"I guess this means goodnight for now. We'll see each other sometime tomorrow then" Daphne said as she was about to walk out the door. She stopped an inch outside before heading back and stopping in front of Harry. She looked him in the eye and then planted her lips on his for a short kiss. Nothing serious, just a light peck in the span of a couple of seconds.

Harry blushed but Daphne just smirked. "I had to get my first kiss over with, it was pretty overdo" she walked out after speaking those words.

Astoria just shook her head after seeing her sister's antics. She went close to Harry, put her arms around his neck and shoved her face onto Harry's. Before Harry knew it, he was full out making out with the younger Greengrass sister. She broke the kiss and winked at him, "gotta save some for next time."

Astoria Greengrass also walked out of the room as a blushing Harry remained standing in the middle. However, Astoria didn't know that her older sister was watching the entire time and had already started scheming of ways to limit Astoria's time with Harry.

**A/N: Another chapter! A day after I published the first one. As some of you might be able to tell, this is a bit different from the original that I wrote. I kind of have an idea as to where I want the story to go. As you can see Harry and Astoria are already hitting it off but her sister doesn't like it because Harry's only allowed one Lady Potter (That will be revealed later). There will be some sisterly conflicts or rather fight for Harry's affection in later chapters. **

**Harry is not going to turn into some super wizard overnight. He will become strong and powerful but he will never be as skilled as Dumbledore or Voldemort. Let me repeat that but a bit differently, Harry will be more powerful (not by that much) than those two but he won't be as skilled. Harry is going to be extremely raw in terms of dueling and using combat magic but as the story picks up, he will improve. **

**Also, I don't know if I should make it a harem. If I do there will only be two other girls other than Astoria and Daphne. Let me know on my forum which girls I should add or by review (but I like forum better). If you don't understand the URL then just go to my fanficiton profile, I have the url there. **


	3. One Step Closer

**Chapter 3: One Step Closer**

"Alright Harry, once again do you understand how the Wizengamot works?" Daphne asked curiously.

"The lords of each house gets one vote unless they're a founding family. There were thirteen founding families but due to war and natural causes only about seven remains. These seven are the houses of Potter, Black, Bones, Longbotton, Malfoy, Davis, and Lestrange. The founding houses are allowed two votes on a matter just like the Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock." Harry stopped waiting for Daphne's response.

"Good" Daphne nodded and then asked him to perform some of the spells they had practiced over the last two weeks. The Triwizard Tournament's first task was going to take place in two days and Harry was just starting to get hang of the advanced spells she attempted to teach him.

Daphne was no dueler but she knew some seventh year level spells that she figured Harry could make use of. She lacked the power to perform some of these spells but Harry on the other hand did them with ease after he fully mastered the movement of the wand and intent.

Harry was practicing the spell _Flcusmous_ when the door to their training room opened and Astoria Greengrass walked in. She had a wide grin on her face when she caught sight of Harry concentrating his wand at a small chair. The said chair was engulfed in flames a second after Harry yelled out the spell and performed the correct movement with his wand. Seeing the power radiating from Harry had caused Astoria to be mesmerized and even more attracted to Harry. She loved power and her future husband sure to have an abundance of it.

Harry had a wide grin on his face after he performed the spell correctly. Daphne was clapping once she witnessed the wand shoot out hot molten lava at the chair, which was pretty much destroyed by the spell. Harry's grin didn't last long as Astoria hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry started to blush while Daphne had an annoyed look on her face.

"Astoria, maybe you should stop being so physical with me and start helping me teach him about wizarding culture."

"Oh sister, Harry doesn't need to learn wizarding culture, he is wizarding culture. If he does something routinely, it will become culture and the wizarding world will follow him" Astoria answered expertly.

Daphne just shook her head, her younger sister just wanted too much of Harry. She was obsessed with him and although she wasn't a fan girl, she definitely wanted to take advantage of all Harry had to offer. Astoria was the type of girl who craved power and so it was normal for her to attach herself to Harry. She wanted to be his Lady Potter, which would probably make her one of the most politically powerful and influential woman in wizarding circles. But that wasn't going to happen because Daphne already had her sights set on the ladyship. She would let Astoria take over the Greengrass family if anything or let her simply be a mistress of the house.

"Alright, I think we're done here for today" Harry said as he started cleaning everything up and getting ready to head out. He looked up at the little clock on the wall which told him that it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Although they used to meet at later times, they had decided to make their meetings earlier in order to avoid getting in trouble with the Perfects.

Both sisters nodded and they started walking out of the room. As they made their way towards the Great Hall, they decided to talk about their relationship and when let the general public know.

"How am I suppose to explain to Hermione that you two and I will have to get married?" Harry asked. He hadn't told his close friend about his relationship with the Greengrass sister.

"Just tell her that you found some new information about your family and now you are pretty much engaged. Say that the contract was barbaric and the only reason you are going through with it is because you are forced to. As a muggleborn, she will side with your words and will accept it knowing that it is inevitable.

Harry nodded as the Greengrass sisters and he separated their ways on their way to the house tables. Harry sat next to Hermione and started to fill his plate with food. Hermione was doing the same before she asked him how his potions essay was going.

"Excellent, I'm actually done with it" Harry replied, thanking Daphne and Astoria for their help.

Hermione was surprised a little but she was glad her best friend was finally doing Professor Snape's homework on time.

"Hermione, there is something I have to tell you" Harry said as Hermione gave him a look before motioning him to continue.

"I'mengagedtodaphneastoriagreengrass" Harry said very quickly.

"Wait, what?" Hermione exclaimed, not understand a word that came out of Harry's mouth. "I'm engaged to Daphne and Astoria Greengrass" Harry repeated but slowly and calmly this time.

To say Hermione was surprised would be an understatement. The girl shook her head and tried to make sense of it before she asked Harry to explain from the beginning. Hermione knew Harry wasn't the joking time when it came to matters as sensitive as marriage or relationships.

Harry spent the entire dinner filling in Hermione on his experiences with the Greengrass sister. He told her about the contract, learning about his family, how wizarding politics work, and also learning new spells for the upcoming tournament.

Hermione was pleased in the end although she did find the contract barbaric, she still had to come in terms with it. She knew such contracts existed, she read about special cases during the school year in _Hogwarts, A History_ book that she read in her first year. A part of her was displeased however because she felt like she was losing her best friend. Harry didn't spend time with her as much because he would disappear and now she found out here he was going. A part of her really liked Harry, maybe more than a friend, but she wasn't ready to tell him. She figured she wouldn't ever tell him, especially since he already has two other girls to worry about.

The dinner came to a halt and everyone started leaving. Harry and Hermione quickly got up and made their way towards Gryffindor tower, ready for a good nights sleep.

"Goodnight Hermione" Harry called out as they separated, each going to their respected rooms. Hermione wished him a goodnight as well before she walked up the stairs, leaving Harry to do the same.

**A/N: How do you guys liking the fast updates so far? Anyways so yeah in this chapter we learn that Harry and the Greengrass sister are training for the tournament. In the books, Harry wasn't prepared but in this fanfic he definitely will be. Also Hermione has been filled in on Harry's situation and she has also accepted that she has feelings for him. Will Hermione tell him in the future or will it be too late? You will have to find out in the future. **

**Also, please send me any questions you might have regarding myself or this story. Someone already asked me to let the readers know some stuff about me so I figured I'd do that. I live in New York and I attend a very prestigious private university (It is one of the "Dream Schools" in USA). I am currently working towards a Bachelor Degree for Computer Science. If you have any other questions to ask me regarding myself or fanficiton, go ahead and ask in the reviews, by PM, or by going to the forum that I'm a member of. Link to the forum can be found in my fanfiction profile. Thanks for reading! **


	4. First Task

**Chapter 4: First Task Approaches **

Harry woke up with a bad thought in his mind. The thought revolved around the first task and what it would consist of. As he made his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast he began thinking and trying to formulate plans for different scenarios. Maybe he would have to go into the forbidden forest and retrieve something. If that does happen then Harry would have to make use of spells that caused a lot of damage because the forest is sure to have wild magical creatures. What if there was a maze that he would have to go through, which would be a race between the four champions. Thoughts after thoughts and scenarios after scenarios were going through his mind but it all came to a half when someone grabbed his shoulder.

The arm pulled him into an empty corridor and next thing he knew a pair of lips were attached to his own. He smelled strawberries and saw brunette hair resting on a shoulder of a young girl. He pulled away from Astoria after enjoying the kiss.

He had grown to like Astoria but he realized that he liked Daphne a little more. Astoria was always free for him and always wanted to spend time with him but Daphne was more reserved. He figured it was in the nature of humans to crave what they didn't have.

"What's up Tori?" Harry asked. He and Astoria had gotten really close and Harry decided to give the younger girl a nickname when they were alone. She smiled at him, showing perfect white teeth before replying.

"I know what the task is tomorrow!" Astoria exclaimed. Harry was very pleased to hear the news but was also curious as to how she knew.

"Papa sent me an owl this morning because he found out that Dragons were brought into Britain from Romania. He did a bit of digging and he found out that the Dragons will be present in the first task. You will have to go past the dragons and retrieve a magical egg. Papa would tell you all this himself but he didn't want to risk being caught sending sensitive information to the champion himself."

"Oh my god, this is so relieving" Harry said quietly. He was indeed relieved, now he and Daphne could better prepare for tomorrow's task.

"I could snog you to death right now Tori."

Next thing Harry Potter knew was being slammed against the wall as the brunette haired girl once again placed her lips on his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3dtechforum . com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we're going to be going against Dragons, do you know anything about them?" Daphne asked as she was helping Harry prepare for the task.

"Not really but after doing some research I discovered that the only area of weakness they have are the eye and I think I have a plan" Harry revealed confidently.

"Go on" Daphne asked with a very curious tone.

"I'm going to make use of the charm Flitwick has been teaching in class. I know how to successfully cast it and I figured it might just work and it wouldn't require me to be too dependent on my wand. I will _Accio _my firebolt and then ride it against the dragon."

Daphne nodded as she understood where he was going with the plan.

"Harry, do you have a backup plan just in case?" Daphne asked, not wanting to lose her future husband or see him get a low score.

"Yeah, I was thinking of also somehow getting the Gryffindor sword involved, just in case the Dragon attacked me. The sword was suppose to be very sharp due to it being forged by Dwarves. I remember it going through the mouth of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets" Harry revealed.

Daphne was awed even though she heard the tale from Harry during one of their late night sessions a few weeks ago. She couldn't believe what the young man in front of her had went through. She learned about everything, from the Dursley to the rescue of Sirius Black.

"That is an excellent idea" She replied. She couldn't resist anymore, she threw herself at him and engulfed him in a big hug.

Harry was taken by surprise but he guided himself and Daphne to the side of the room. He felt all of Daphne's womanly bits as she was pressed against him tightly. He sat down on the floor and Daphne sat on top of him, something that he never experienced. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cuddle. The two teens were in that position for a good ten minutes before they realized it was getting late and that Harry would need his sleep. Harry said goodbye to her and was treated with a snog before he headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

Daphne watched him leave and a small smile ignited her face. She was happy about the contract, happy about Harry, and happy that she would most likely reign as Lady Potter. She had to make sure Harry passed all his trials and every obstacle life threw at him because her survival and success was dependent on his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3dtechforum . com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ladies and gentlemen, our next champion is none other than Harry Potter from Hogwarts itself. Mr. Potter will have to get passed the Hungarian Horntail and retrieve the golden egg before the hour is up. We, the judges and myself, wish Mr. Potter the best of luck as he begins this endeavour. _

Harry walked into the giant stadium and saw the beast. It stood very large, over 20 feet and was very slender but muscular looking for a dragon. He saw strong arms and sharp claws that frankly freightened him a little. The dragon didn't scare him but the realization that he might get hit by one of those claws or worse bitten, had him feeling a bit nervous.

_Mr. Potter takes out his wand and has seem to cast a spell. Nothing has happened but maybe that is the design of the spell itself but nonetheless, Harry Potter doesn't seem worried. _

_OH! What's this? There is a broom heading towards our direction or rather the direction of Harry Potters hand. Mr. Potter has gotten on his broom, which seems to be a firebolt from what I can tell. He is heading towards the dragon and seems to be performing some aerial maneuvers. _

Harry flew over the dragon and tried to bait it to come fly up with him so that he could dive down and retrieve the egg. The dragon wouldn't budge, so Harry decided to make it a bit angry. Harry whipped out his wand from pocket and started casting _Confringo_ a spell designed to blast anything it hits. The dragon wasn't feeling anything until Harry's spell hit its eye. The dragon roared in fury and before long it was air born.

Harry spent the next couple of minutes getting the dragon to follow him before he maneuvered his broom to dive down and the dragon followed.

The dragon began to shoot fire at him but it was now or never. He sped up towards the egg in the ground and it didn't take long before he had his hand on one. Harry then pulled up from his free fall and leveled the broom horizontally. The flames that the dragon was shooting at him became harmless as it made impact with the ground.

_Harry Potter got the egg! He got the egg! He escaped the Horntails hot fire and captured the prize. I cannot believe it, cannot believe that our youngest champion completed the task so effortlessly and most quickest too. _

The crowd around the stadium roared in approval and support.

Harry landed on the ground and was ushered towards the camp set up to treat injuries. Once it understood that he had no injuries, he was free to go. As he walked out of the camp, two people came crashing into him.

Harry smiled as his two girls hugged him tightly from the side. He could see the concern looks on their eyes and also the happiness that was present. For the first time in his life, Harry became overwhelmed with the display of affection shown by the girls.

"Harry! What are you doing with those Slytherins?" Ron shouted as he made his way towards him.

Harry was about to say something but then he realized that it would just be a waste of time. Harry just grabbed the hands of Astoria and Daphne and walked away from the red haired Weasley.

"Let's check my score, my ladies" Harry said to the sisters and they complied.

Bagman was standing in front of the judges and was calling out the scores.

"In fourth place stands Mr. Diggory with 35 points, in third place stand Miss. Delacour with a total of 38 points, in the second place is Mr. Krum with 40 points from the judges, and in first place stands Mr. Potter with an almost perfect score at 49" Bagman finished after throwing a displaced look at Karkaroff.

"Congrats baby" Daphne whispered in his ear. Astoria just kissed him on the lips once again while gripping his hand tightly.

The judges, the people around them, and the students of all three schools saw exchange between the threesome. Harry didn't care, he was too busy enjoying Astoria's lips, while thinking about Daphne's use of the term baby. Daphne Greengrass was sure coming around and seemed to really be more affectionate towards him.

**A/N:**

**Two updates in one day!? Yeah, I was that bored so I decided to write. My college ended but I plan to retake a math final in a week or so in order to boost my grade. I'm aiming for a 3.1 GPA this semester and it's really freakin hard to do that in an engineering school. **

**As you can see the story has picked up and Harry isn't even bothering to deal with Ron. Also, Daphne is turning more affectionate towards Harry and is losing that ice queen persona Astoria and Daphne are really fighting for Harry's affection at this point and this little sisterly struggle will continue until Harry finally takes notice. **

**Please visit my friends forum and become a member there. He worked hard to set it up in order to create a place where readers and authors can come together in order to discuss harry potter stories, ideas, and stuff. Take part in the community and help it grow! He is planning to add a download center with lost fics and other cool stuff. **

**Also I think there is a great picture of how Daphne Greengrass should look like in that forum. Check that out! The link is on my profile. **


	5. Reactions

**Chapter 5: Reactions **

The fact that Harry Potter had aced the Triwizard Tournament's first challenge had spread all over the magical world. The news was printed on papers of Britain, France, Germany, and other European nations.

With the news of Harry's accomplishment, also came the news of Harry relationships. Rita Skeeter was one of the first reporters to dedicate an entire page to Harry love life. Apparently, Harry had been a hot shot bachelor in Hogwarts who had managed to charm both Greengrass sisters. According to Skeeters articles, the two sisters were fighting over him and she proved it by providing a picture of Harry, Daphne, and Astoria as they were waiting for the scores to be revealed.

Hogwarts had taken the news badly, especially Slytherin house. There were kids who were all out against it, especially Malfoy and his goons. But there were also students who accepted the relationship between Gryffindor's golden boy and the Slytherin sisters. Among them were the likes of Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, and many upperclassmen.

In Gryffindor, people were celebrating Harry's victory but there were a pair of redheads who stayed out of it.

Ron Weasley was furious, he was so mad that he wrote a letter to his mother detailing all that had happened. He wanted his mother to make everything better, to pursue Harry to befriend Ron once again.

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe what she was seeing after glancing at the daily profit. Harry Potter, her Harry, kissing one of the Greengrass sisters? Impossible she thought. She decided that she would dig deep and find out more about this. Harry Potter belonged to her, he was her prince, her savior, and her future hubby.

Hermione was one of the students who were a bit shocked, not at the relationship or Harry's easy victory but at how fast everything was moving. She couldn't make sense of it, especially her friendship with Harry. Deep down, Hermione had to admit that she had some feelings for the raven haired Gryffindor. He saved her and that had caused her to have a small crush on him since that Halloween night. What kind of girl wouldn't? She grew up reading Cinderella, Snow White, and other fairytales. Although she liked him, Hermione definitely didn't worship Harry. She knew Harry was far from perfect and that he had issues like everyone else, such as his hero complex, and his disregard for rules. The thought of all his "imperfections" made Hermione smile a bit. She realized that his imperfections were some of the qualities she admired and wished she possesed. In her head she kept on thinking of how brave Harry was and how loyal he was. She liked him, she liked him alot.

Meanwhile, in a room on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, the said raven haired teen had a grin on his face.

Harry couldn't believe how blessed and lucky he was. He completed the first task and not only that but he was ahead of all the other champions in the voting! If that wasn't enough, the whole school seemed to be coming around. The Gryffindors fully supported him, except for maybe one or two here and there. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be warming up to him, especially since he managed to do so well and they were loyal to the Hogwart's champion, even if there were two. The Ravenclaws didn't really care in the beginning but they were slowly favoring Harry, especially due to his ranking at first place. They were always supportive of those who were successful.

"Harry, you still in there?" A voice called out to him from the door. Harry turned around and was treated to a view of Astoria Greengrass.

"Are you ready for your training Potter?" Daphne asked. Sometimes was affectionate but other times she was just bossy. But for some odd reason, Harry liked her that way.

"Let's do it!" Harry answered as he began transfiguring stuff around him. He transformed a desk into a barbell, and with another wave of his wand, he transformed charis into a bench and different weights.

"What are you doing?" The two girls asked him. Harry just smiled and continued, he turned other desks into dumbbells and weight racks. He had been practicing this for a while now, especially after what he had seen in a bodybuilding magazine during the summer with the Dursley's.

"I thought I would give spell casting a break today and instead work on getting in shape." Harry revealed. The two Greengrass sisters just gave him a blank gaze.

The wizarding world didn't know about workouts or muscle building, they only knew of ways to repair what was broken or stay as they were. Harry planned to change that because Harry truly wanted to be better. Not only did he want to get stronger magically but during the summer he realized he would have to get stronger physically too. The poor nutrition had robbed him of height but he stood 5 foot and 10 inch quiet nicely. He wanted to fill out with muscles and he also wanted to train himself to be quicker and faster.

Harry began explaining everything to the Greengrass sisters and they listened intently without interrupting.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I figured I'd post it for now. Also, I hope that the whole training thing with weights is a good idea but I think some of you won't like it but let me explain! Harry is small and pretty much weak in canon, I figured why not get him to be bigger and quicker? I didn't want to take the cheap route by using magic because that's just stupid! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys review! I read every review and try to respond to them as well! Also, please keep me in your prayers, it's nothing big but lately I've been having problems with my right pelvic/groin muscle.. It hurts sometimes when I walk or run, I think it's strained but hopefully it will heal with some rest. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading! **


	6. Yule Ball Approaches

**Chapter 6: Yule Ball Approaches **

As the days turned into weeks, Harry witnessed a transformation in both his body and magic. He felt more power and strength inside of him. His weekly training with both magic and muggle weights really paid off. The girls of Hogwarts were noticing it from what he can tell, especially from their seductive gazes.

Harry's transformation really made the two Greengrass sisters more protective of him. Word already got out that Daphne and Astoria had claims on him but that didn't make any girls make approached but such approaches were discouraged once the girls faced Daphne's Icy glare.

Once the Yule Ball was announced, it seemed like most of the girls wanted a piece of Harry, especially the Purebloods. Harry not knowing why, asked Daphne for an explanation which she reluctantly gave.

"Why wouldn't those pureblood harlots want you? Harry, you're the last Potter and that basically means you're filthy rich and with a lot of political power. Also, I hope you're not forgetting that you're famous due to your Boy-Who-Lived status but also due to being a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. I think a lot of the girls in Hogwarts want you but the purebloods especially because they probably wouldn't mind being in a harem." She finished, which left Harry with even more questions.

"Harems are allowed? I thought you, me, and Astoria's case was very rare but okay due you being a vassal." Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, Harems are allowed in the Wizarding world. I figured you would have figure that out already due to our unique status. If you can take both me and Astoria as your wife then what can stop you from taking more? If anything, I believe you can take more wives because the Potters are rumored to be heirs of other Ancient and Noble families. Astoria will be Lady Greengrass-Potter and I will be Lady Potter." Daphne finished, knowing that her last sentence was a lie. It was Harry's choice if he wanted Daphne to be Lady Potter but that was something Daphne didn't want to reveal to him. Harry will be her Lord and she will be his first and most beloved Lady.

Harry nodded after he took in all the new information. That left a door full of opportunities opened, Harry realized especially when it came to women. As much as Harry was faithful, he was still a teen and his urges began to really take hold of him more and more.

"So who will you take to the Yule Ball with you?" Daphne asked, causing Harry to snap out of his thoughts.

"I have no idea yet." Harry replied, which caused the blonde girl to glare at him but she did not ask anything else.

The pair finished their magical workout, which consisted of learning spells from seventh year books and performing them even under high stress. Harry reckoned that it would be good if he learned to act without thinking, magic was after all something that required muscle memory and repetition as much as it did skill and knowledge.

The Yule Ball was approaching fast and the girls at Hogwarts become more restless. Harry was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts when he saw Ron approach a very beautiful French girl, in fact it was one of the champions.

In a split second, Ron asked her out but Fleur Delacour did not budge but instead glared at him. Ron quick shook his head and ran the opposite direction as some of the students in the corridors broke out in laughter.

'Typical Ron' Harry thought as he was walking towards his Potions class. Harry was about to turn the corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can speak wiz you Monsieur Pott'er?" Fleur asked and without hesitating she guided him to the nearest empty classroom. Once inside, she closed the door and magically locked it.

Harry looked at her calmly but his hand was inside his pockets, clutching onto his wand, he wouldn't hesitate to attack her if she tried anything.

"Arry, may I call you dat?" After getting a nod, she continued, "I need one favour from you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked intently.

"Would'ze you mind being mon date for za Yule Ball?" She asked. Harry was shocked, here was a stunning girl asking him out to the ball. Harry had to take a breath before he responded.

"Wait, why? You could probably have any guy in the three schools, why me?" Harry asked, playing dumb. He wanted to hear her response, he felt that there was something more to it than what met the eye.

"Because you are hott'er zen all of zem combined. The way you wear zat rob does not zu you justice, I see your muscular arms and my insides get wet." She responded. Harry felt shivers run through his spine, here was a woman talking about her sexual desire very openly. A part of him wondered about Daphne and Astoria but another part of him wondered what could happen if he took her up on the offer. What kind of pleasurable fun would await him once the ball was over. The seductive look on Fleurs face and also her hands rubbing her chest didn't help Daphne's or Astoria's cause.

"Who are you taking to the ball?" Astoria demanded at once. Harry was taken aback when the two Greengrass sisters cornered him during his body workout.

"Um, I decided to go with Fleur Delacour, because she kind of cornered me and asked me out." Harry responded, hoping for the two sisters to understand.

"You what!" Astoria exclaimed and suddenly there was a tear running out of her eye, which Harry and Daphne noticed before she became silent.

"You idiot, what the hell is wrong with you Potter?" Daphne was furious. How dare Potter mock her sister and her like that by taking a Veela to the ball instead of one of them. They were both betrothed to the young heir and he should be treating them accordingly. Instead, he runs off with a french harlot, who obviously had no business being with Harry.

"Why? Was I not good enough?" Astoria asked softly, with tearful eyes that had hurt written all over them.

"No, no Astoria. I was just caught in the moment and I didn't know how to respond." Harry replied, as he walked there and reached out to Astoria but she backed off.

"What else?" Daphne asked. She figured there had to be more to it then Harry gave out. "She was just being a bit sexual and I don't know okay! my mind wasn't cooperating and I was thinking of something else."

"No shit you were thinking with something else. You stupid prat, how dare you treat me and Astoria like that."

Harry just stayed silent.

"If you wanted things like that.. assistance to get your mind of things, you could have just asked." Daphne said softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what took over me but I just wasn't thinking. Forgive me? I'll cancel with her and go with you instead." Harry replied a bit upset after realizing how hurt the two sisters were.

"No, you will go with her to the ball but you will only be with her for the opening dance." Harry nodded accepting what Daphne said.

Harry and Daphne were interrupted when Astoria walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry Harry, I've been a bad lady for you. I should have realized your needs. Our mother had already given us the talk and everything associated with it." She had already taken off her robes before, so she was no unbuttoning her top.

It didn't take long before her top was off, revealing a pair of A cup breasts hidden by black bra. Harry glanced at Daphne's direction and was surprised to see that Daphne had not reacted but instead had a look of understanding on her face.

"No!" Harry exclaimed as he stopped Astoria from taking off her bra. "I can't let you do that, not yet. I may have needs but I will never make you do something that you don't think you're ready for. Harry's righteous side had taken hold of his brain, even though his hormones were raging inside.

Astoria simply looked at him, the loving and flirtatious gaze she had on before the current even was no more. Instead, it was replaced by one of a 13 year old girl who was scared as to what her fate had in store for her.

"Put your clothes back on and be ready for the Yule Ball Astoria. You and I are going to be dancing several dances."

Astoria didn't say anything but started putting her top back on, followed by her robes. She still had a tear stricken face, so after she was dressed, Harry pulled her to him once more and used his sleeves to wipe the tears away. After that, he placed his lips on hers and gave her a passionate kiss, which she accepted after a slight second of resistance. 'I have to win back her trust' Harry realized.

Harry pulled away and looked at Daphne, who had a pleased expression on her face. She nodded at him before taking her sisters hand and walking out of the training room, leaving Harry all alone.

**A/N: Two updates in one day again! You can thank me by reviewing as much as you can! I love reading your reviews and I make sure I respond to the ones that need responses. Also once again pray for me, my pelvic/groin muscle seems strained and I've been having sharp pain while running or getting up from bed/chair during the last 4 or 5 days. **

**So this chapter there was a lot of drama and hope it was all realistic drama. Harry is only 14 and he is noticing women. He couldn't have said no to Fleur's offer, not when she was so direct in her approach. Also, some of you may ask why Harry would take her offer when he had Daphne and Astoria? Well, I hope you read Daphne's explanation to Harry in the beginning of the chapter. **

**Some of you may think Astoria went overboard but think about it again, did she really? The man she flirted with and knew she was going to marry, was running off with another woman... a woman who was far more beautiful and mature than her.. not to mention that woman offered her betrothed sexual pleasure. Obviously, she would do what it takes to keep his interest, even if it meant offering herself even when she wasn't really ready. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys understood all my reasons and liked the drama. PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how motivated the reviews make me. It's simple, the more reviews I get, the more I write and update. REVIEW!**


	7. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 7: The Yule Ball**

The ball had arrived and the champions were all expected to meet with their dates in front of the Great Hall. Harry was still uncertain of all that had happened the last few days, especially with the Greengrass sisters. Astoria wasn't as warm towards him as before, although she still pecked him on the lips and gave him kisses and there. Whatever affectionate Daphne began showing him over the last few weeks had ended with her being more cold towards him.

Harry vowed to get the two Greengrass sisters by his side once again after the Yule Ball ended. Unknown to them, Harry travelled to Hogsmeade and got both girls a piece of jewelry, a locket to be be precise. He had the jeweler engrave the Potter crest onto the locket so that it was displayed prominently along with a rare rock.

Harry was currently standing in front of the Great Hall and wondering how he'd give the gifts to the two sisters. He was dressed in an expensive dress robe that Daphne got him. Although Harry already had a dress robe, Daphne insisted that he wear the one she got him due to it correlating with his status as an heir to an ancient and noble family.

As he stood waiting there, Fleur came up to him and bowed. "Are you ready for the ball, 'Arry?" She asked.

Harry was momentarily stunned by the french belle, who had a look of affection and seduction all over her face. Harry nodded but didn't say a word as Dumbledore opened the Great Hall and the champions slowly walked towards the dance floor.

Fleur was surprised how well Harry was able to dance. Dursley's weren't useless after all, Petunia had sent Dudley to dance classes but Dudley not wanting to be embarrassed had Harry come with him. Although Dudley never paid attention in class or take it seriously, Harry on the other hand, worked hard to learn the dances and please the instructor.

After the first dance, he excused himself from Fleur.

"I must go Fleur, thanks for the dance but I'm not sure if we can dance again tonight." There was a look of displeasure on Fleur's face.

"Why 'Arry?"

"Coming to the ball with you was a mistake. I had someone else in mind but my teenage mind just fell victim to your beauty." Harry admitted to the quarter Veela.

Fleur nodded in understanding but she was still displaced. However, Harry admitted that he had someone else and still being loyal to them really turned Fleur on. Never before had a boy or man been so straightforward with her. They would willing ditch their girlfriends and spouses just for one night or even one dance with Fleur. Harry Potter was something else, something that she wanted, something she craved on the inside.

Harry walked off in order to look for Daphne and Astoria. It didn't take long for him to spot them in a table by themselves. Daphne had a matching robe to Harry's with green and gold. Astoria on the other hand also had green but it had silver mixed into it.

Looking at Astoria, Harry suddenly wondered how she had gotten in. The ball wasn't meant for underclassmen but there she was, enjoying the food with her sister, although there was a sad look on her face.

"Hello, ladies" Harry spoke softly in order to get their attention.

Daphne just nodded but Astoria simply said hello back.

"I just want to make up for my stupid mistake. I think I owe my future wives some dance time, especially at a ball like this." With that said, Harry walked over to where Astoria was sitting and kneeled down in one knee.

"M'lady Astoria Greengrass, would you please accompany me to a dance?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. Some of the students around them were started to take notice.

Astoria was shocked but it was followed by a wide smile on her face, which revealed her perfect straight teeth.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Potter."

For the next thirty minutes, the two of them had enjoyed their time on the dance floor. Astoria kept on complimenting him on his dancing skills, while wondering where he had learned it from.

Daphne was watching the pair dance, also mesmerized by Harry's fluent moves and grace on the dance floor. After the song ended, her sister and her betrothed walked backed to where Daphne was sitting.

"Thanks for the dance Harry! I loved it." Astoria exclaimed, while still holding on to Harry's arm.

Harry turned towards her and bowed, which caused Astoria to blush and giggle. "Thank you for the dance, my fair lady but if you will excuse me, there is a certain ice princess that requires my attention."

Harry turned to face Daphne, who still had an emotionless face but had a calculating look in her eyes. "Daphne Greengrass, future lady Potter, will you please accompany me to a dance?" Harry asked with pleading look in his eyes.

Daphne was taken aback, not by the invitation for a dance but because he had called her his future Lady Potter. A part of her lit up when she heard Lady Potter and most of her anger in regards to Harry, simply disappeared.

"It will be my pleasure, M'lord." Daphne replied as she took his arm in his and walked towards the dance floor.

Daphne also complimented Harry on his dance moves and how fluid they were. They had some small talk but otherwise enjoying each other's company. Harry asked her how Astoria had gotten in to the dance, a part of him felt guilty because he realized that Astoria must have had to hitch a ride with another guy.

"She was my date. I told one of the Professors that I wanted to bring her instead of some boy." A part of Harry let out a sigh of relief because he really didn't want either of his girls to be with another man.

After the dance, they walked back to their table and sat down. The two sisters sat opposite him and they were spoon feeding him some of the food that was still around. The Yule Ball was one more dance away from the end when Harry spotted Hermione.

Hermione looked beautiful in her dress but her date, Viktor Krum, was nowhere to be found. She just sat there with a hopeless look on her face, whilst she gulped down bottles of butterbeer.

Harry immediately got up but he faced questioning look from both Daphne and Astoria. He just pointed them towards Hermione.

"My best friend doesn't seem to be having a nice ball. I intent to go over there and find out what is the problem and perhaps even solve it."

Hermione saw Harry coming so she decided to wipe the tears from her face but it was no use. Harry had already seen her do it when he came to her and took a seat right beside her.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" He asked with a look of care in his eyes.

"Nothing, Harry." Hermione was a bad liar and Harry knew it as she held his gaze.

"Just something with Viktor Krum." Hermione replied dejectedly. "What do you mean something with Viktor Krum Hermione? Tell me!" Harry ordered and Hermione complied after a hesitant look towards another direction.

"He only asked me to the Yule Ball because he wanted positive PR. His Qudditch team wanted him to take a muggleborn to the Ball and he happily complied. They wanted to reach out to muggleborn Qudditch fans and they figured this would help that process if their star seeker was seen to be with a muggleborn, especially one as high profiled as me." Hermione concluded but didn't seem finished.

"That guy, asshole, had the audacity to ask if I would join him in bed after the ball." Hermione had a look of disgust written all over her face as more tears came running down her eyes.

Harry took a moment to take it all in but then he did the first thing that came to his mind, he hugged the girl in front of her. The bookworm who had helped him succeed in school and also helped him complete some of his adventures, like saving his godfather and figuring out the Slytherin monster.

Harry looked towards the Greengrass table and wasn't surprised to see Daphne smiling and nodding at him. She must have seen what had happened to guessed something along the lines. Daphne and Hermione weren't close but they weren't enemies, they worked together in several classes throughout the school years.

Harry kneeled down in front of Hermione and placed his hand out. "Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor by accompanying me to this dance." Hermione was shocked, especially due to Harry's bold move and also his invitation to a dance.

She broke into a smile, everything else forgotten as she took the hand of the boy she had a crush on for several years.

Harry was laying on his Gryffindor bed as he thought about all that had happened during the Yule Ball. His dance with both Greengrass sisters had really warmed them up towards him once again. He had cornered the two after the Yule Ball and took them inside a broom closet as he took out his gift for them. They both loved it as they realized what it was and what it meant. They were affiliated with house Potter officially and both sisters loved the three stones, emerald, ruby, and sapphire that decoriated the locket.

Hermione's mood had gotten better as she danced with Harry. After their dance, Harry promised to find her later that night as he escorted the Greengrass sisters out, an excuse to give them their gifts.

Harry, however, had kept his promise and came back for the bushy haired Gryffindor girl. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her a single rose that he had conjured. Hermione simply blushed as she too returned the favor but with a peck on his lip. Harry was shocked but before he could react, Hermione had ran up the stairs and into the girls dorm.

Daphne Greengrass was laying on her bed as her brain continued plotting. She was thinking of ways to achieve more power and also get closer to Harry. She wasn't threatened by her sister but she felt a threat when Harry began comforting the Granger girl. Although, she and Hermione Granger were good classmates, she still did not trust the girl. She would not allow Granger to sway Harry away from Daphne or become Lady Potter.

Daphne didn't mind what Harry did but as long as he viewed her as his main lady and gave her at least one male heir.

Hermione Granger lay on her bed with a small smile on her face. Her bestfriend had comforted her when that fool Krum decided to drop a bombshell that ruined the Ball for her. However, Harry had somehow salvaged it and made sure that Hermione had a great time nonetheless.

'I love him' Hermione admitted. 'I really love him and I want to be with him.' Her dreams were getting worse or better, however one were to look at it. She started having dreams about Harry and her starting her third year. The dreams were getting naughtier and naughtier as the days went by.

The night before, she had dreamt that Harry was exploring her folds with his 'wand' as she moaned in absolute delight. She woke up from that dream panting and after inspecting her clothing, she realized she had a severe case of wet knickers.

**A/N: Another update so quick? Yeah, I'm going crazy! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and maybe one of you would like to help beta all my chapter that had been posted? If you will, please contact me. I just need someone to revise every posted chapter, so that I can reupdate them with a beta'd version. **

**My groin injury isn't getting worse, so I guess that's a good sign. Anyways, please do keep me in your prayers. **

**Please REVIEW! It's the reviews that motivate me to keep on updating and adding to the story. **


	8. Hogsmeade Visit

**Chapter 8: Hogsmeade Visit **

As the days dragged on, Harry and his girls felt more and more bored and tired of their daily schedule. Harry had already gotten so good in defense against the dark arts that he can easily cast seventh year spells. His physical workouts have already paid off, he went up from 130 pounds at 5' 10" and was now 155 pounds heavy.

His new weight all went to all the right places. His deltoids were muscular and that added size to his frame. His biceps were more defined, while his triceps had a good amount of mass which pushed them out. His abs were rock hard due to extreme workout sessions and it was an area of the body which Harry was very proud of.

Daphne was getting tired of the same stuff and decided Harry needed some real challenge. Hence, she cornered him one night during his magical training session.

"Now that you consumed every spell in the Hogwarts Syllabus, what do you think about obtaining some new material?"

Harry threw a question looking at her but realized she was right. He had been doing the same spells for the past week and it was getting pretty boring. His spell casting was so good that he can cast advanced shield charms and transfiguration spells nonverbally. However, his spells were more defensive minded, something that Harry didn't like.

"What do you have in mind babe?" Harry asked. His relationship with Daphne had really warmed up since the Yule Ball, she was giving him more attention and affection.

"Well, Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow and I was hoping we could grab some butterbeer and also get some new books. These books would be more offensive minded of course. Also, I've taken the liberty to send a letter to Daddy, asking him for books that you can use."

Harry nodded, "That's an excellent idea Daphne. We should really hit that new bookstore that opened up in Hogsmeade. Also, I hope your father finds some good texts in your library. I'm really getting sick of all this defensive shit."

"What do you expect? Dumbledore had the original Magical Arts class removed and instead introduced this Defense Against the Dark Arts class instead. Also, it seems to be cursed because we seem to lose a professor ever damn year." Daphne exclaimed, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Such a shame, we could have had a better education." Concluded Harry as he finished his magical workout.

The Hogsmeade weekend saw the arrival of foreign students as well Hogwarts kids into the town of Hogsmeade. Students began going into the bars and drinking butterbeer with their friends or going shopping for chocolate treats or gifts for the friends back home.

Harry, Daphne, and Astoria walked side by side throughout the small town. They each had a bottle of butterbeer in their hands as they inspected all the stores that they walked across.

They stopped after they saw the shop they were looking for, which was named _Magical Books and Tomes._" The three came to a halt and immediately entered the bookstore in order to find their desired text.

"Harry! I think I found something interesting." Astoria called out from a shelf in the corner of the store. Harry and Daphne stopped what they were doing and walked to the younger girl.

She held out a book in her hand that red _Magical Spells from the '80s_ underneath the text, it read _Leave your opponents in the dust with useful chain spells_.

"I remember you wanting to learn some chained spells and this book seems to have some good ones. Here check what it says on page 78, a chain spell that seems really useful. It's pretty quick and it weaves a strong shield charm, followed by 3 offensive spells that are meant to destroy anything in its path, cause a cut, and finally stun." Astoria exclaimed.

"Astoria, you are amazing!" Harry whispered in her ears, a bit loudly. The girl just blushed as Harry took the book from her hand and walked to the cashier.

After an hour in the store, the threesome gathered everything and left the store. Harry had purchased four books on spells used during duels and one on Wizarding politics.

They bought some sweets before leaving Hogsmeade and heading towards the castle.

Night took over and Harry was laying on the sofa in the Gryffindor dorm. He was about to go up to his bed but was stopped by none other than Hermione.

Harry noticed that nobody else was in the dorm common room other than them two. "Hey, what's up Hermione?" Harry asked in a friendly manner.

"I need you. I want you. I - I crave you!" Hermione said as she looked him in the eye. Harry didn't know what to say but before he could do anything Hermione launched herself at him and took his lips in hers.

Harry groaned as she bit his lower lip and this made Harry wonder where Hermione had learned that. He quickly tried to push her aside but for some reason it felt so right. As she continued kissing him, Harry couldn't help but wonder about his other two girls but then Daphne's words echoed inside his head.

"_Harry, I see Hermione in your future" Daphne told Harry one evening as they were training together. "What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. "She likes you and I feel that you like her too. You two have been together since first year and I think there is some kind of bond between you two. At first I thought it was some sort of brother and sister bond but after the Yule Ball, I realized it was something more."_

_Harry understood where she was coming from, so he nodded. He had feelings for Hermione since third year, especially when she was bent and on her knees watching the dementors approach. He caught a glimpse of her backside and he didn't want to turn away. That was probably the first time when Harry had noticed that his best friend was indeed a woman. A woman who had nice curves for someone her age and as she became older, those curves only improved. _

"_What, what do you want me to do about it?" Harry asked, a tad bit nervous. He didn't want them to be mad at him like they were with the whole Fleur incident. _

"_If she approaches you then take her as your own." Daphne said calmly. "Do not approach her yourself because you have us and you honestly don't need another but if she is the one who makes a move then me and Astoria are okay with it." Harry was about to say something but she cut him off, "We talked about you and Hermione, we both agreed that it would be for the best." _

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he flipped Hermione over on the sofa and got on top of her. This caught the girl by surprise but she continued kissing him with lust filling her eyes. Harry two began giving into her as his hands somehow found their way under her top and grasped her breasts over her bra. She moaned, wanting him to go further. As if on cue, the lights dimmed signalling that it had been midnight. This only made the pairs passion and lust increase as Harry tore apart Hermiones top from the front and gently took off her robes and ripped top.

Hermione only had a bra on as she pulled away and nodded for him to continue. He placed his hands on the straps but found it difficult to take off. Hermione giggled and undid them herself as she threw them aside and placed her hands around Harry's neck.

The raven haired boy held her for a minute before laying her back on the sofa but this time leaning his head on her chest. He slowly took one of her nipples in her mouth causing her to shudder and then moan in pleasure. She was delighted when Harry aroused her sexually and held onto his head as he made circles with his tongue on her pink nipples.

After a couple of minutes of this, Harry pulled off his pants and sat on the sofa, while Hermione got down on the floor. She pulled at his boxers, Harry seemed shy for a moment but his hormones won over as he let her take it off. Hermione was treated to a delight when she saw Harry's manhood. She shuddered in anticipation at what she was going to do next. She only saw this on TV once or twice when she went through her cable channels. However, she had heard mentions of it a lot from female students at Hogwarts and also her friends in the muggle world.

She grabbed him with both her hands and looked at it for a whole minute. Harry closed his eyes in anticipation and was treated with a wet sensation on his reproductive organ.

**Authors Note: Another update, a day or two after my last. How do you guys like it all? haha. Some of you might be wondering wtf Hermione is doing but c'mon think about it! She is a muggleborn witch and she mostly spends time in the muggle world during the summer. The pureblood witches are suppose to act proper and wait until marriage before they give everything to their mates. **

**Hermione is also older, I believe fifteen now and it's safe to say that most fifteen year olds know about all this.. They might make bad judgements at that age but they must know about it, especially with television and the internet. **

**In this chapter hormones as won and so has Hermione. Next chapter will contain a conversation between the two and probably Daphne's and Astoria's discovery of what happened, as well as their reaction. Now I wonder, should Daphne and Astoria know about what Harry and Hermione did? ;)**

**Also thank you all for the get better wishes! You guys are awesome. My groin pain is getting much better but I faced another setback in my health. It feels like one injury leads to another problem for me. Sucks being me sometimes, really! Anyways, please keep me in your wishes and prayers once again. **

**Bye!**


	9. Actions and Consequences

**Chapter 9: Actions and Consequences **

Harry smiled goofily the entire day as he walked through Hogwarts in order to attend his daily classes. What he had done with Hermione still replaying in his head. The amount of pleasure he felt was unparalleled to anything. He kept wondering how she did all those things with her mouth although she seemed to have done everything on instinct rather than experience.

Every class flew by as Harry simply performed the spell he was tasked with in the first few minutes of class. It was all thanks to his Triwizard training and the professors seemed to have taken notice. After his classes were done for the day, he was strolling along a corridor when he ran into Cedric Diggory.

"Harry, I need to speak to you" Cedric told him, making sure nobody overheard.

"What is it Diggory?" Harry asked once he was in an empty corridor with the older boy. "Did you figure out the egg yet?" Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, you're in luck because I overheard how to figure it out from Moody!" Cedric Exclaimed. Harry urged him to continue, "Just take a bath with it in the Perfect's bathroom. The password is Pine Fresh."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked curiously.

"I didn't think it would be fair if only I knew. Also, I think the other champions already know this. Anyways, I must go, so bye and remember to take a bath with it."

Harry watched as the older boy walked out. It made sense, he was afterall a Hufflepuff to a fault and they usually try to play fair.

Later that night, Harry decided to use the Perfect's bathroom and he brought the golden egg with him. Once he opened the egg underwater, it began to tell him a poem. The poem basically stated that something dear to him would be taken and he would have to retrieve it from the bottom of the lake. Harry shuddered at the thought of the lake, he never did like swimming.

Harry soon realized that in order to complete this task he would have to do more than just swim. He let out a sigh, he would have to train harder and also research. He figured he could ask the Greengrass sisters and also his Hermione.

"Harry, I heard from Astoria you figured out what would be required of you in the second task." Daphne said. Harry nodded as he summarized all that had happened in the day before, from Cedric to going to the Perfect's bathroom and hearing the poem.

"Interesting, I think I know just what you need to do well in this task" Daphne saw Harry's curious eyes and continued, "Gillyweed."

"It's a plant that transforms you into a creature of the ocean. You will basically turn into a man with fish like qualities. Anyways, I used it in the past when I went swimming in the lake around Greengrass Manor."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. If anything, I'll ask get 'Mione to do some research for me." Harry replied without realizing his slip.

"Mione?" Daphne asked.

"Um, Hermione, my best friend." Harry answered, not understanding why she picked that up. "Interesting, so I am guessing Hermione told you about her feelings?"

"Yeah, she basically came to me last night and told me that she had feelings for me." Harry blushed after he finished.

"Why are you blushing? What happened? Tell me." Daphne demanded.

"What? Nothing!" Harry exclaimed in order to sound innocent.

"You're a bad liar Harry, tell me this instant."

"Um, ah, we just um kissed and sheusedherhead."

"She what?" Daphne asked although it seemed like she understood Harry's babbling but wanted to hear it again.

"She used her head."

"Be more precise Potter, what do you mean by she used her head."

Harry was blushing as he said, "She took little me into her, um, mouth and um that's it."

"Unbelieveable! How dare she do that?"

"Wait, I thought you were okay with it as long as she came to me. That's why I let it happen, I thought you approved."

"I didn't approve Potter, I merely realized that it was gonna happen eventually. I'm furious that she gave you that kind of sexual pleasure."

"In her defense, we both kind of went along with what our bodies wanted." Harry spoke softly.

"Mhmm, I guess me and Astoria will have to one up her. Remember Harry, you may get along with her and even wife her but she cannot take any of your titles. Ask her if she is okay with merely being a mistress." Daphne replied.

"Also, please meet me and Astoria tomorrow in the training place at 10." She left without saying goodbye.

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to take my mind of things and just write a chapter. Also for those who are wondering what's happening with me. Um, I think I had a mini hernia in my pelvic, which isn't that serious according to my doc. This morning I woke up with the worst headache ever, which was basically a migraine that was very painful and made me want to vomit. Also, my stomach is acting irregular, I think I might have IBS but I pray/hope that I don't.. Currently as I'm writing this, I feel like throwing up, blahhhh. **

**Thanks for reading and also please continue praying and wishing for me. Don't hesitate to REVIEW! I love reviews, please give me a review. **


	10. Pureblood Style

**Chapter 10: Pureblood Style**

Harry walked into the empty classroom as Daphne has instructed him when he last saw her. Once inside, he felt the doors shut behind him and he looked ahead. In front of him stood the two sisters, one brunette and the other one blond. The blond girl, Daphne, walked over to him and furiously kissed him. Her kiss seemed both out of anger and desire as she took his lips with hers.

Soon she wanted to enter and Harry's lips allowed it. Their tongue were furiously battling for dominance in Harry's mouth when Harry realized someone was undressing him from the back. 'Must be Astoria' He thought as he continued to kiss the blonde beau.

It didn't take long for Harry to be fully naked and a grinning Daphne looking at him. With a swoosh of her wand, she transformed a table into a twin size bed. She pushed him onto it and took off her school robe.

**Lemon Scene... Warning! **

"This is a gift and a punishment" she said in a sultry voice.

She got on top of him and motioned for Astoria to come as well. The younger girl took off her school robes and her skirt, leaving her with a top and knickers.

Daphne kissed him once more before she took a close look at Harry's manhood. "Granger might have mouthed you before me but I will be first at all else."

The blonde licked Harry's member from the base till the tip. Harry shuddered in anticipation as he felt her entire mouth engulfed his tip. She moved her tongue and tickled the tip of his member as her warm mouth continued to cover the entire top glan.

Her right hand reached out and grabbed Harry's sack as she lightly massaged it. While this was all going on Astoria slowly undid all of her clothing and got next to Harry. Harry's eyes were closed but it didn't take long before he felt a pair of lips take his once again.

Harry felt Astoria's small breast on his chest and he reached out with one of hands in order to grab it as he continued to kiss her. His other hand reached out and grabbed Daphne's hair as she continued pleasuring him with her mouth.

It didn't take long before Daphne pushed her face in until her nose was a centimeter away from Harry's pelvis. She had deep throated her betrothed and as she stayed in that position, she heard Harry moan in pleasure it the tip of his member hit the back of her throat.

Daphne was about to gag when she pulled out and gave 'little' Harry another lick from top to bottom. She then placed her mouth on the tip once again and grabbed the middle of his member with one of her hands. She stroked it as her tongue made circular motions on the head of his rod. She knew what would happen next as she continued stroking the little bugger.

Harry pulled away from Astoria and moaned as he exclaimed, "I'm going to blow."

Daphne was ready as Harry blew his load inside of her mouth. She collected the semen, which as a pureblood, she considered sacred. The Potter seed was safely in her mouth as Harry opened his eyes and stared at her. She looked at him in the face before she gulped all that was in her mouth.

"Did Granger do that?"

Harry could only shake his head as moaned again, obviously turned on by the sight he had just witnessed.

"Well Harry, I think it's time you did something" Daphne said softly. She looked at Astoria and motioned her to lay on the bed, it was time for her sister to get pleasured.

Although pureblood wizards almost never performed oral, Daphne knew Harry would be different and sure enough, he was.

Harry was ready for it, he had been dreaming about it for a while now. He immediately got on top of Astoria and took her nipple in his mouth. She moaned in pleasure and was a bit surprised by Harry's aggressive nature. He held her B cup breasts in either hand and then licked her cleavage with her tongue.

He then made his way from being on top, to being right over her pelvis. He used his hands in order separate her legs before he begun exploring her womanhood. He opened her folds and quickly glanced at it before looking at Astoria's eyes. The young girl nodded and closed her eyes in anticipation. Harry placed his tongue inside the pink opening and starting speaking in parseltongue.

It didn't take long for Astoria to start screaming in pleasure as she orgasmed multiple times throughout their little "session." 'Thank god for silencing spells' Daphne thought as she saw the euphoric look on her sister's face. She felt herself get wetter and wetter as time went by, she was only biding her time until Harry was done with her sister. Daphne was going to make sure Harry spent even more time with her, or rather in her, with his tongue.

**Authors Note: This chapter was more of a lemon scene but you did learn something. Unless you missed it:**

**1. Daphne is in control and wants to remain in control. **

**2. Astoria is more submissive to her sister and Harry. **

**3. Daphne wants to be Harry's first and she is angry that Hermione was first to orally pleasure him. **

**4. Daphne will do anything to be in power and become Lady Potter.**

**Thank you for all your wishes and prayers, keep them coming. Also, don't forget about the reviews! I want to hear what you guys think and what you guys want. Please leave a REVIEW!**


	11. Peverell Line

**Chapter 11: Peverell Line**

The day after Harry had been with Daphne and Astoria had been hectic. He didn't even have time to think about what had taken place the night before. He was busy swimming in the Great Lake and trying to map it out so that the second task would be more easier for him.

He took the Gillyweed and transformed after a whole minute. He had fins and his fingers had some sort of skin between them, which he was able to use in order to travel faster underwater. After spending the whole afternoon in the lake and mapping it out, Harry was finally able to come back to his dorm in order to rest.

He hadn't seen the Greengrass sister since they had breakfast together and a part of him ached to be reunited with the two. Harry blushed when he realized which part of him really wanted to see the sisters.

"Mind if I sit with you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not! Why would I?" Harry replied, wondering why she was asking him permission all of a sudden.

"So how is your mapping going?" Hermione had already heard about the task from Harry. "It went well, I think I mapped all the well known areas of the Lake. Whatever they decide to take from me, I think it will be in the middle of the lake. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Hermione nodded in understanding but seem to be too busy thinking about something else. "A knut for your thoughts?"

The bushy haired girl smiled, "are my thoughts worth so little to you?" Harry just shook his head as she teased him.

"Um, what are we Harry? and how do we affect your relationship with the Greengrass sisters?"

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't. What happened the other night between us two was just crazy. I won't lie, I liked what we did and I do like you but I have so much on my plate."

"I want to be with you Harry, I really do" Hermione revealed.

"I don't know how we will make it work. I already have Astoria and Daphne, how do you fit in?" Harry asked after a slight hesitation. He wanted Hermione, he needed Hermione, and she's been with him for so long. She was his first true friend and perhaps the first girl he noticed and even fancied.

"We can make it work Harry, especially if we tried. I've been thinking about it for a long time, especially since you told me about your engagements. I don't want to be in this polygamous relationship, this mini harem but it feels so right. My parents would never agree to this and I shouldn't either but I want you Harry Potter" Hermione said as she launched herself onto Harry and captured his lips in hers.

After they shared a long and passionate kiss, they finally faced one another again. There was more to discuss and they both understood that.

"How would you fit in though? I'm guessing you did some research Hermione."

The girl in question blushed but spoke without hesitation, "of course I did research! Well, multiple marriages are allowed in the wizarding world."

"Marriage? What if you want to leave me in the future?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I will but if that ever happens then we can always construct a contract that allows us the annul the marriage. But the important part of all this is what I would be in the family. I don't want to be a mistress on the side, I want to be an equal wife" Hermione concluded.

"Is there a way for you to be just that? A wife?" Harry questioned knowing that Hermione probably had an answer ready.

"Yes, you can make me Lady Potter, Daphne can be Lady Greengrass, and Astoria simple be your mistress but I don't think that will work for them. I doubt Daphne would want to be Lady Greengrass, she's really cunning, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was eyeing the Potter ladyship. So, the second option is for you to make me a lady of another line and thanks to me research, I found that the Potter indeed have other lines in them" Harry threw her a curious look, this was news to him.

"The most popular and well known amongst those lines are the peverell line and I wish to represent it. My children" she paused for a moment, "will be the heir of that line and it will seperate from the Potters when the time comes."

Harry tried to make sense of all the new information that he had learned. He finally nodded, "So you want me to agree to this?"

"So you want me to agree to this? well can I speak to the sisters about it?" Hermione shook her head when Harry asked that. "Make your own decision Harry, I don't understand why you would ask them about this. Give me your word that I will be your lady Peverell and my children will carry the name and I shall be all yours."

"Okay, Hermione Granger, you will be lady Peverell once we wed and our children will carry that name. Hermione smiled and she kissed him again and once it was midnight and everyone had left, she gave him another pleasureable treat.

The next day, Harry met up with Daphne and explained to her all that had happened.

"You what?!" She exclaimed.

"You basically made her one of the more powerful ladies in the wizarding world!"

"What do you mean?" Harry knew he sounded dumb but he didn't know much about politics and such. He was going to make sure that he changed that in the future.

"From what I know, the Peverell fortune is basically one third of the Potter fortune and also they have two votes in the wizengamot. Since you agreed to this, once Hermione has an heir, the Potters will lose a considerable amount of hold. MY HEIR will be short of a third of the Potter fortune and he will only command 3 votes in the wizengamot."

Harry didn't understand why that was too big of a deal but he didn't say anything as Daphne was clearly furious.

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. 15 REVIEWS AND I'LL POST UP NEXT CHAPTER ;D**


	12. Second Task

**Chapter 12: Second Task **

"Why are you so mad Daphne?" Harry asked, not being able to take it anymore. The blonde had been giving him the cold shoulder since she heard the news regarding Hermione.

"Why shouldn't I be? My future husband went off with another woman and promised her one third of our gold and some of our political clout. I think I have a right to be mad. Granger played you and she played me too. She might not have meant it but that doesn't change anything."

"Look, I honestly believe Hermione had no idea it would have such big of an impact. I talked to her this morning and she was surprised by what she heard. She told me how she start researching the Potter line and found some interesting information, especially regarding my ancestors. She chose the Peverell line because she wanted her kids to have some of the prestige that is associated with the Potters. She knew that the Peverell were famous in the past but she had no idea about the money or the votes. She knew that you were after the Potter line so she decided to stay out of your way" Harry added while throwing her a hurt look.

Daphne was caught off guard by the last sentence that came from Harry's mouth. "What does she mean?"

"I think you heard me clearly."

"I am not after your line Harry, I am after you. Being Lady Potter is beneficial for someone with my ambition and desires. We could have hated each other, we weren't suppose to simply find happiness but that's not how it turned out. Fifty percent of Pureblood marriage contract induced marriages turn out to be failures with both parties upset but look at us! Do we seem upset? I think I'm in love with you Harry Potter and even though I care about you, will you blame someone like me for also desiring your titles? You are highly sought after by dark lords and fangirls and even though I can't claim you as only mine, I sure as hell will make sure that I am the main and most powerful."

After she finished saying that, she just walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Now, I think you should prepare for the second task. It's taking place tomorrow or have you forgotten?"

_Ladies and Gents, Wizards and Witches, Professors and Judges, welcome to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. _

_The four champions are currently waiting by the lake as they prepare to dive into the ocean in order to retrieve something of value. Without any further ado, let the task begin! _

Harry was ready once he swallowed the Gillyweed. Once he noticed the gills coming out, he decided it was time to dive into the ocean. It didn't take Harry long to find the first place he had discovered while on his mapping missions. It was a little ship that had crashed long ago and as he went by it, he caught sight of Fleur Delacour.

The veela seemed to be having a hard time as the merpeople started attacking her. Harry wondered if this was normal and seen he realized that it wasn't. As he passed by the merpeople, they paid him absolutely no attention. 'Something is wrong' Harry thought as he passed Fleur Delacour, who was trying to talk to him, while also fending off from the merpeople.

Harry wasn't daft, he knew she was in trouble and that he had to help her. A part of him wanted to leave her there and simply save his most prized possession but something about the situation unnerved him.

'My hero complex' Harry thought.

With a swing of his wand, Harry send the closest merfolk flying through the lake. A few more spells later he sent 3 others, with 2 flying out the lake and into the shores. The two who were left trying to attack Fleur stopped and had scared look on their faces. They scrambled, one looking to hide while the other trying to go after his fallen comrade.

Fleur gave him a thankful look before her body suddenly shuddered and she gasped. It didn't take long for her to quit the task and go up in order to ask for assistance. Harry heard a faint noise, which seemed to be Bagman's loud voice as he announced that Fleur Delacour had failed the task.

Even though he was sidetracked by Fleur, Harry still managed to make to the middle of the lake before everyone else. He saw what the most prized possessions of each champion was. He saw a small girl who looked like Fleur, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, a foreign blond girl, and finally Daphne.

They were all in deep slumber and seemed to not notice where they were at all. Harry immediately made his way towards Daphne and he cut her loose from the ropes that were binding her. Harry looked around, he saw that Cedric was coming towards them, also using a bubblehead charm, just like Fleur.

Harry didn't wait for him as he glanced towards the girl who looked like Fleur. He didn't want to leave her here so he decided to take the little girl with him as he made his way towards the shore. If anything, he hope this would make Fleur owe him one. It wouldn't be bad to have more connections, especially connections with people from other countries.

_What do you know ladies and gents, the first champion to return is our youngest! Harry Potter has made it first and it only took him thirty six minutes to accomplish this task. Congrats Harry Potter, congrats. _

Harry was sitting next to Daphne when Fleur made her way towards them in a hurry. "Zank you, Zank you zo much 'Arry!" She kissed him on both cheeks, making Daphne reach out and grab Harry's hand. The older girl noticed Daphne's possessiveness but she didn't seem to give a damn.

"Zank you for helping me down there and zaving my siszer, I am zoo grateful" She kissed him again on both cheeks before leaving him but before she did that, she threw him a wink. Harry shuddered at the thought of her but the girl next to him had other ideas. Next thing Harry knew, he was being kissed furiously by the Slytherin Ice Queen, who seemed have lost her composure.

Daphne was happy to see Fleur giving her looks of pure hatred when she started kissing Harry. She wanted to warn the veela, to make her stay away from her man. She already lost a bit of Harry to Granger but she sure as hell won't let another woman get Harry, not if she could help it.

Later that night Harry was treated to a party in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone who was from Gryffindor house seemed to be there. According to Fred and George, the party was thrown in his favor. Harry felt honored as he walked around during the party and made small talk with people. Hermione was always by his side while he was making his way throughout the dorm. She didn't want to leave his side, especially when girls like Lavender and Romilda came up to him.

Afterwards, everyone made their way to their sleeping rooms and Harry and Hermione were once again alone in the dorm by themselves.

"So, how did you and Daphne talk?" Harry nodded right after Hermione the question left Hermione's mouth.

"She thought you were trying to fool us and all but I didn't think so."

"Good because I really wasn't! I just want what's best for our future heirs, I don't want them to be bastards or known to be children of a lord and mistress" Hermione looked down when she said that.

Harry reached out and cupped her right cheek with his hand as she urged her to look up. He gently moved his head towards her and took her lips in his. He missed the feeling of Hermione's petal soft lips on his own and also on his member. Harry blushed at the thought, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Not tonight baby, but sometime soon. I'm on period and I don't really feel up to it" Hermione told him. Harry understood and he didn't mind, he wasn't feeling up for anything other than holding Hermione close to him. The feeling of her body next to his was really making him drowsy. Hermione recommended that they go to bed but Harry didn't want to let go of her.

She shyly laid on the sofa and motioned him to join Harry. Without uttering a single word, Harry joined the future Lady Peverell on a comfy sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? yeah, you guys are spoiled! Anyways, guys PLEASE PRAY FOR ME OR WISH ME WELL. I am going through a rough time and I just need all of your support. I am blessed to have such great readers, truly blessed... and I ain't even that religious, lol. **

**Also, please REVIEW and I will leave you with one single question. **_**As a person, would you rather be with a veela or a metamorphmagus? ;) **_**this is aimed at the guys but I would love for girls to pitch in too. Also, people give me your reasons.**

**As always, please review! More reviews mean fast updates because they motivate me. **


	13. Cat Fight

**Chapter 13: Cat Fight**

Harry walked into his usual training room for his body workout but this time, he was treated to something unusual. Standing in front of him were two girls, one bushy haired and the other blonde. The two girls seemed to be arguing over something with their wands out and ready to fire at each other.

"You've gone too far Granger. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about what you had done? Who do you think you are? Trying to steal what's rightfully mine."

The bushy haired girl in question jabbed her wand threateningly before she replied, "I told you that I didn't know it was such a big deal. I love Harry and I've been with him for longer than you Greengrass. I wasn't trying to steal anything and if you weren't so bent on using Harry for his fame and fortune, you would have understood."

"You think I'm using Harry? You're a very dumb Gryffindor if you really think that. Why would I use Harry? I love him you bitch." With that said Daphne waved her wand and fired a disarming hex at Hermione.

The bushy haired girl was surprised but it didn't take her long to put up a shield against the disarming spell before she started to go on the offensive. Hermione fired a stinging hex which Daphne dodged easily. Afterwards, Daphne threw her own stinging hex and started using a simple spell chain that she learned from Harry. The stinging hex was followed by a disarming charm then a stunner before another disarming charm.

It didn't take long before Hermione realized Daphne's plan but it was too late for her. Although she managed to dodge the stunner, she was hit by the disarming charm and her wand went flying out of her hand.

Daphne grinned as she came to realization that she had the bushy haired girl who she wanted her to be. Utterly defenseless. What happened next surprised the blonde girl, who was taken aback.

Hermione ran at her and pushed her to the ground and before long they were both rolling on the floor. That was until someone pulled Hermione off of Daphne and stopped her from hurting Daphne physically.

Both girls stopped fidgeting once they realized that it was Harry who had grabbed Hermione.

"So, are you guys done fighting over me?" Harry asked, he had witnessed all that had gone on and he wasn't happy about.

Both girls looked at the ground with faces showing shame and regret.

"It's one thing to get your thoughts across to one another but it's a whole different story when you guys end up physically fight each other. I will not have my future wives trying to hurt one another. We are going to be family in a couple of years and families don't act this way." Harry said wisely.

"I'm sorry Harry but Granger started." Daphne replied while pointing her index finger at the bushy haired girl.

"Really Greengrass? Stop acting like a child, you were the one who fired the spell first." Hermione replied while shaking her head.

"That's enough! Both of you got to cut it out. I want you guys to be friends so let me make some things clear. First, Daphne stop blaming Hermione for the Peverell line, it was my decision, she merely recommended it. I think Hermione deserves it since I do love her and thanks to her I am still alive. Hermione, you must act more civil towards Daphne, I know it seems like she has her own agenda but she is a very caring person. You two are very similar and from what I know, both of you compete against one another in order to be ranked at the top of your year. Knowing that, I think you girls would get along very well if you just gave each other a chance."

The two girls nodded although they still didn't seem to like each other that much. "Why don't you two shake hands or something and give one another a chance?" Harry recommended.

The two girls reluctantly looked at each other before introducing themselves. They both apologized to one another for the incident and looked at Harry for any further instructions.

"Anyways, now that it's all settled down and I don't really feel like working out, what do you guys say we have some fun time?" Harry asked hopefully. It had been a while since Harry had any sort of release.

Daphne smirked before she gave Hermione an evil look. "Who's the better pleasure giver Harry?" Daphne asked.

Harry blushed and didn't say anything but Daphne insisted. "Honestly, I don't know but I think it's a tossup. You do some things that drive me over the edge while Hermione does some of her things that cause the same reaction."

"Well, I wonder how you will like it when both of us decide to pleasure you at the same time." Hermione told Harry after she got a nod from Daphne. With that said, the two girls ran up to Harry and started taking his clothes off. It didn't take long before Harry was simply leaning on the wall as Hermione and Daphne kneeled in front of him.

Hermione took his hard member in her mouth and slowly tried to insert Harry's full length inside. She gagged as Harry started to moan while he felt second sensation on his reproductive organs. While Hermione was busy deep throating Harry, Daphne had taken the liberty to lick his testes clean. She did that one at a time and switched between them every couple of seconds. Once Hermione pulled her mouth away from Harry's cock, Daphne pleased hers on his member. She made sure the head of his member was inside her mouth before she jerked him off with her fingers.

Hermione looked at the scene in fascination; she had never thought to do that. Once Daphne stopped jerking and continued to lick the tip, Hermione decided to use her mouth on the length of Harry's cock. She pleased her tongue on his base and then moved it along his full length until her cheeks were pushed against Daphne's due to the blond girl sucking onto the tip.

It didn't take long for Harry to moan out that he was about to cum. The two girls continued to do what they were doing and with a load moan Harry released his load. It shot into Daphne's mouth and she swallowed every drop of it. Hermione on the other hand decided to stand up and kiss Harry on the lips.

After Daphne was done, she too decided to join Hermione and so she got up too. Harry stopped kissing Hermione and took Daphne's lips with his own. While kissing them, Harry's arms reached out and grabbed the buttocks of both girls. Harry realized that Hermione had a bigger butt but Daphne's was more round.

Harry squeezed both buttocks and earned a loud moan from both girls. It didn't take long for the girls to demand he pleasure them the same way. So before Harry knew it, both girls were laying on the table with the skirts off and waiting for Harry's tongue to visit their womanhood.

**Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are something that I always look forward to. If you want to criticize me, go ahead but make sure it's constructive and also make sure you let me know how I could improve. **


	14. Third Task and Greetings

**Chapter 14: Third Task and Greetings **

The third task was fast approaching and the champions were all called into the Qudditch stands by Mr. Bagman one spring evening.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Delacour, Mr. Krum, and Mr. Diggory, I hope you all see what is before you." The four champions all nodded their head as they took in what they saw. The Qudditch stadium was transformed, instead of tall poles with hoops and grass on the ground; it now contained a green maze.

Harry was mesmerized but his mind was putting it all together. The task couldn't be as simple as just going through a maze, could it? Bagman decided to interrupt everyone's thoughts at that very moment.

"Yes, you will have to navigate through this maze but be warned there will be forces that will act against you. We have different creates and magical objects imported in from all over the world. As champions, it will be your job to defeat the obstacles and get the Triwizard championship cup. Now, do any of you have any questions?" None of the champions had anything to ask so they were all dismissed.

As Harry walked back to Hogwarts, his mind was replaying all that he had learned from Bagman. He decided to formulate a plan and look up objects and creatures the Triwizard committee might have imported for this task. Hermione would be perfect for this kind of research and Daphne could help him come up with the best approach. Harry smiled as he thought about his two girls, they were something else. He felt deeply blessed for having the blonde and the bushy brunette. It seemed like after being cursed and mistreated by the Dursleys, his fate was taking a turn for the better.

Before long the last task of Triwizard tournament had arrived and with it came a difficult challenge for Harry. He was expected to meet the Greengrass, who had decided to come in and wish him luck during the family gathering.

The Great Hall was full of people as the Daily Prophet took pictures of different champions and asked them questions. Harry for the most part avoided anybody who had anything to do with the media. Although there were some photographers who managed to get some sudden pictures of him.

Harry waited patiently as relatives of the champions were allowed access into the Hall. He saw a beautiful Blonde and a tall grey haired man, who he believed were Fleur's parents. He also saw Cedrics entire family as well as Krum's father, a bulky man who had a stern look on his face.

At that very moment, his three girls decided to join him. Daphne grabbed his right hand and Astoria took his left as they guided him to the other side of the hall, where the adult Greengrass were waiting.

"Harry, I would like you to meet my father Cyrus and my mother Astrid." Daphne introduced and Harry followed pureblood customs as he greeted the two. Harry shook Cyrus Greengrass' hand and kissed the knuckles of Astrid Greengrass.

It was Cyrus who initiated the conversation with Harry first. "Mr. Potter, it is good to see that you seem well. Why, my daughter had been telling me so much about you in her letters home." He looked fondly at Astoria when he said that. This made Astoria simply blush as she tried to shroud herself behind Harry.

For the most part, Harry simply nodded as he answered Daphne's father. "Did she? And here I thought she was a good secret keeper" Harry teased the younger Greengrass, who now began to blush even more.

"It's really nice to meet you Lord Greengrass and please don't mind when I say that I have heard a lot about you as well. From your other daughter actually" Harry stated as he placed his hand across Daphne's waist and brought her closer to himself. The act was taken into note by Cyrus Greengrass as he had a pleased expression written all over his place.

"I wouldn't expect less from my daughter Daphne. She is the type to dream big and scheme, I believe both you and I are in her grand plan for world domination" Lord Greengrass seemed proud as he gave insight into Daphne's character.

"Daddy!" Daphne warned. Harry found this odd; he would have never thought that Daphne would refer to her father like that. But he could see that the older Greengrass daughter and her father shared a strong bond.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to first thank you for coming and meeting with the champions of the Triwizard tournament but I have to stop everything now. It is now time for the task and you all should make your way to the stadium." Bagman's loud voice was heard throughout the Great Hall and people started making their way towards the Qudditch field.

"Well Harry, I believe we will see you when you win the tournament." Astrid Greengrass spoke softly as she winked at him before leaving with her husband.

Daphne gave him a peck on the lip as she followed her parents. Astoria gave him a kiss on the cheek as she too followed her parents towards the Qudditch club but before she left, she whispered "come back to me" into Harry's ear.

Only Harry and Hermione remained.

"I can't believe they totally ignored me Harry." Hermione complained as she watched the Greengrasses walk out. Although they were a neutral family, they still had some pureblood supremacy attitude.

"Anyways, you better come back from the task in one piece Harry. I will be cheering you on with the Gryffindors but I have this bad feeling." Hermione began to shake a bit as she paused. Harry decided to comfort her as he gave her a warm hug.

"I will be back Hermione and I will be with you and the others." With that said, Harry took the bushy haired girl's lips into his and began kissing her. He didn't stop until they both were out of oxygen.

The two walked towards the Qudditch pitch together before they made out once again when Hermione was required to separate so that Harry could get ready with the other champions.

Darkness.

Weird noises.

Awkward movements in the distance.

These were just some of the things Harry had to deal with as he made his way throughout the maze. Thanks to his planning, he managed to use a spell to locate the direction of the middle of the maze. He figured that the cup had to reside there because wasn't that the whole point of a maze? To get to the middle without getting lost.

Harry kept moving until he faced his first obstacle. It was a Dementor but something seemed really off about it. Harry knew for a fact that Demetors were not part of the importing list that Hermione had discovered with the help of some outside help.

There was only one other thing that made sense, a boggart. Without any hesitation, Harry fired the spell Remus Lupin had taught him in his third year. The dementor suddenly began to choke before it turned into a balloon and flew away.

After the boggart, it was smooth sailing before Harry saw a red spark fly up and Bagman's voice announced that Fleur Delacour was out of the running. He slowed down as he got tired but continued pushing on towards the middle of the maze. It didn't take long before he met another obstacle, a Griffin. The Griffin was huge and seemed to be angry for some reason. It had directed it's anger towards Harry and tried to charge at him. Harry quickly relied on his Qudditch reflexes in order to dodge the first attack. He then did a backflip and took out his wand from his hostler. He shot a stunning charm, which the Griffin easily jumped away from.

The Griffin was about to charge at him again when an idea came into Harry's mind. He saw two strands of long stems in front of him. Harry quickly waved his wand the two strands of stems turned into metal chains. As the Griffin charged at Harry, the chains bolted up and caught the creature in midair.

Harry didn't want have anything to do with the captured Griffin, so he bolted towards another direction, hoping to get as far away from the Griffin as possible.

After a few more minutes of walking, Harry came face to face with a giant cobra. The snake stared right at Harry, daring him to go through the current path. Harry took a deep breath and looked the snake in the eye. He slowly hissed at it, trying to tell it to move aside so that he may cross. The snake gave him a funny look before it seemed to warm up. The snake slowly moved aside and Harry thanked it before running towards his goal.

The golden cup was right there in the next little open area in the maze. Harry was mesmerized by the shiny little object. It was made out of gold, silver, and glass. It looked like a huge drinking goblet from afar but getting closer, Harry was really able to appreciate the beauty of the cup.

Without a second thought, Harry decided to finish the competition and win it all. He placed his hand on the handle of the championship cup and felt a familiar tug on his naval.

"Fuck" Harry yelled out aloud as he disappeared from the maze.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter seemed a bit rushed in terms of how fast the events were happening but I couldn't help it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and please READ AND REVIEW. Wish me luck, I have a computer exam tomorrow afternoon but I decided to write this chapter up for you guys! **


	15. Graveyard and Back

**Chapter 15: Graveyard and Back**

Before Harry knew what was going on, he was transported away from Hogwarts, away from any help. The next thing that he noticed was landing on solid ground as the cup fell out of his hand.

Harry took a knee on the ground while trying to understand what had just happened. But it didn't take long before he heard someone else's voice.

"Subdue him" hissed a voice from his back. Harry immediately looked back and saw rows of tombstones and behind them a chubby middle aged man.

The said main didn't wait for Harry to act, he shot a paralyzing charm at him but Harry's reflexes were too good. Harry dodged the curse by throwing himself towards the right. Wormtail didn't stop there, he continued to fire spells at Harry. Not wanting to get hit by any of the spells, Harry tried to reach for his wand but something unexpected happened. His wand wasn't in his hostler as he thought it would be.

"Bloody portkey" Harry grimaced as another spell flew by him, missing him by a centimeter or to.

"The wand, grab the boy's wand wormtail!" commanded a voice once again unknown to Harry. At that moment both Wormtail and Harry noticed a wand lying next to the portkey, a couple of meters away from the two. Harry immediately launched himself towards the wand but wormtail wasn't stupid. He did what anybody with magic would do, he simply summoned Harry's wand and it was once again away from Harry's reach.

Being out in the open wasn't good and before Harry could run and take cover, he was struck by a spell.

"Wormtail, you are useless. I spend months planning and making sure the brat arrives and you can't even subdue him? Pathetic."

Harry knew no more as he was stunned and placed into a mini coma.

"Wake up Potter" growled the voice of Mad Eye Moody.

"Professor! You got to help me, I don't know where I am" Harry exclaimed but Moody only gave him a smile.

"You, Harry Potter, are in my domain and today shall be the day you lay your last breathe." Harry followed the voice and saw someone he wished he never laid his eyes upon. A man or rather a creature with snake like eyes and nostrils.

"Today will be the day Harry Potter falls. The day the Dark Lord claims what his rightfully his." Voldemort exclaimed and all of his followers stomped their feet. They surrounded Harry, Voldemort, and MadEye Moody.

"What are you?" Harry asked his so called professor.

"I am Barty Crouch and what you are currently seeing is the effect of Polyjuice potion, I assure you that in the next half hour, I will turn back into my old self." The man replied to him.

"Get up Harry Potter, you will face me in a Wizard duel. I could kill you as you are now but that would be foolish. I need to make an example out of you, I need to send the Wizarding world a message. What better way to send it then by displaying the dead body of the boy-who-lived all over magical Britain?"

Harry got up, not feeling up for the task. Sure he had studied and learned new spells but this was the Dark Lord. A man many years his senior, with an unmatched source of magical power and knowledge of the dark arts.

"Give him his wand Wormtail" instructed Voldemort as wormtail walked up to Harry and threw the Phoenix wand over.

"I hope you know how traditions work Harry. Now bow, bow to your death, the deaths of all those who have followed you and Dumbledore."

Harry submitted to his request, he vowed. It was a form of respect and Harry respected Voldemort. He didn't agree with his views but after reading so much about the Dark Lord, Harry truly understood the kind of mastery he had over magic.

Voldemort didn't hesitate as he threw a killing curse towards Harry, which Harry easily dodged. The next spell was a bone crusher and again Harry dodged. He was trying to formulate a plan as he continued dodging spells, which seemed to annoying Voldemort.

"You can only run and evade me for so long but too bad you cannot escape Harry." Voldemort told him as he smirked with his unnatural face.

'That's it!' Harry thought as he realized that the portkey was probably still active. Portkeys were two way objects and if they took someone to a place then they can return the person back. The portkey didn't have a specific time on it and neither did it have a special saying. That would mean that it was an infinite portkey, which meant there was a way to escape!

Harry surveyed everything that was in front of him. The death eaters were surrounding them but there was a gab which led to the area where the portkey had been dropped. He would have to somehow make a run for it but also make sure the death eaters and voldemort couldn't hit him with a spell.

Harry stopped dodging the spells and placed a powerful shield around him, which stopped Voldemorts fiery spell. He then did a spell chain that he had been practicing, he summoned up flocks of birds from his wand and shot it at Voldemort. The dark lord lazily killed them with an AK but he did not for see the chain. The tombstones around him turned into tigers, which Harry transfigured in order to go after Voldemort. There were about five tigers, which were all looking at Voldemort as if he was a piece of meat.

The dark lord wasn't impressed and he was going after the five tigers quickly and that was all Harry needed. He conjured a white mist around him and waved his wand in order to transfigure all the tombstones around him into beasts. He then made a run towards the portkey, while also twirling his wand in order to summon flocks of birds which protected him from the curses the death eaters were throwing at him.

"POTTER!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry looked back and saw a green spell heading right towards his head. Harry dived into the ground and grabbed the handle of the portkey and the next thing he knew was that he had arrived back to the middle of the maze. But this time he wasn't alone, there was a lot of commotion and Dumbledore was there along Lord Greengrass and the Minister of Magic.

Harry looked up into the faces of the people who were surrounding him but he couldn't speak because the magical exhaustion had kicked in. Before Harry knew it, is eyes closed and his brain shut down as his body went into full recovery mode. Transfiguration was one of the more taxing magical art and the amount of strain it had put on Harry's core was unhealthy, especially after transfiguring simple stones into beasts such as tigers and lions.

"Minister, you must understand that he hasn't been up yet. You can't simply walk in there and make him tell you what happened." The school nurse was arguing but she had been failing because Fudge was much more determined this time around in order to talk to Mr. Potter.

"It's okay, I am awake" Harry announced to the room as a bunch of eyes stared at his direction. The first person to reach Harry was Hermione, who had tears in her eyes as she took his hand and sat next to him. Daphne and Astoria were second, followed by the older Greengrasses and Professor Dumbledore himself.

"Come in then Minister Fudge" Dumbledore commanded.

"Mr. Potter, I have found out what had happened thanks to my arours. We are investigating this even further but from what we have been able to gather from the cup, some kind of magical discharge had happened in the Cemetery you were transported to. According to the Unspeakables, the type of discharge seemed like that of a necromancy ritual and so far we are preparing for the worst. But, I must ask you to tell me and my associate Mrs. Bones what had transpired after you reached the cup." At that very moment, an elderly lady decided to enter the room from outside the halls.

Harry decided to tell the room what had happened and how he had escaped. The look on everyone's face was priceless. Dumbledore was sprouting a proud face but also one that show sorrow. The old man hadn't expected Voldemort to rise to quickly, at least not in Harry's fourth year.

"It is what we have feared Minister, with your approval I will be making plans within the Arour department" Madame Bones told the Minister, who looked a bit frightened.

"Of course Amelia, do as you must but I cannot approve the full amount for the Arour department as of yet. The Wizgamort still needs to approve this year's finances but there is about half a million galleons on the side that you can use as of now."

The elder witch nodded and left the room in order to make plans to win the coming battles.

Everybody in the room was silent until Hermione got on to the bed and gave Harry a warm hug. Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry but decided the boy didn't need to be reminded of the night. He too would have to make plans, the Order must be reassembled and hopefully with some new blood this time.

The word of Voldemort's revival had spread throughout the Wizarding world and people were making plans. Some family had hardened the wards around their homes, others left the country, and other began making plans to fight in the coming battle. Houses such as Malfoy and Nott were trying their best to forge both local and international alliances, while the Longbottoms and the Bones were trying to pursue the neutral families and the French.

The Arour department had started drafting wizards who were fit and strong enough to battle in the upcoming war. Among these wizards were a quarter of that year's graduating class from Hogwarts.

Old arours were brought back in to the department in order to instruct the new bloods and also formulate plans. Patrols around Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally had tripled as the threat of the Dark Lord striking continued to rise but all had been quiet during the last week of Hogwarts.

Harry had been approached by people in order to explain what had taken place during his "kidnap" and Harry was more than willing to tell them. At first he hesitated but Daphne believed it would be best for him to tell people so that they understood what was happening. Daphne wanted Harry to full use his fame and popularity in order to sway people his way during the war. According to her, Harry would need his own army if he wanted to win the war.

The Greengrass family was also making plans for the upcoming war. They had started lobbying other members of Wizagamort and trying to forge old alliances. With Harry's approval, they were offering alliances with House Potter as well with House Greengrass. Many new families had bitten on the offer and a strong block was being built in the Wizagamort. A block that started to rival the ones of the light houses, led by Dumbledore, and the dark houses, led by Lucius Malfoy.

The train ride back from Hogwarts consisted of Harry and the girls locking their comportment so that nobody could enter and sleeping throughout the entire journey. Professor Dumbledore had managed to convince Harry to stay with the Dursleys for one more summer in order to recharge the wards that were around his place. He believed that if the wards fell then Voldemort would be able to kill off the Dursleys, something that Harry's hero complex couldn't allow.

The good thing was that he needed to only stay with the Dursleys for a minimum seven days in order to recharge the wards. Afterwards, Dumbledore had agreed to allow him to visit Gringgot with some protection from the order members and get his House Potter lordship. The Greengrass' were then expected to take Harry in for the rest of the summer and tutor him on wizarding politics because that was how Voldemort had decided to attack first.

Voldemort was getting his minions in high places in the ministry and was trying his best to shut down the arour department.

**A/N: The fun begins! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Anyways, from here on you will read more about the upcoming war and politics. Harry will take his rightful place as a lord and will have to maneuver himself in order to stop Voldemort from taking control of the ministry. Here are some questions people have been asking me. **

**What college do you attend? **I attend New York University and will become a sophomore this fall. If you attend NYU or are an alumni, give me a shout out through private message or review!

**Favorite pairing in the Harry Potter world?** I used to love Harry/Hermione but I got tired of it. I never really liked Harry/Ginny but these days I don't really care. I think I like Harry/Harem better because I think Harry deserves a lot of happiness in his life due to not getting it during his childhood.

**Please take Hermione out?** Not really question but let me answer you anyway. I kind of put Hermione there and can't really take her out. Yes, she is getting boring but she will have her role in the story. Daphne will play the biggest role, I will tell you that right now.

**Will there be more girls?** I'm not sure yet but I won't to keep it to 4 and maybe 5 the most but for some reason 4 seems ideal. Two on each side ;)

**Anyways that's all for now! Please REVIEW! By simply reviewing, you make me more determined to write a chapter and post it up. **


End file.
